


James' Five Days of Christmas

by MadQueen



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: When Aleks finds out James is doing his own 12 days of Christmas for him Aleks thinks he’s cheap for only doing the first 5 days. But, as it turns out, he’s wrong. James has a reason for doing so. Written for Achieve-chop on Tumblr as part of a secret santa exchange :)





	

On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

It had been a relatively normal day. One filled with little actual filming, they had considered it a rest day. Everyone was at their respective computer, working on something… or at least pretending to while looking at their snapchat every few minutes when they thought nobody else was looking.

But, for the most part, it had been calm. Aleks was in his seat curled under several blankets where he had been nursing a beer for the better part of the day.

“ALEKS. COME DOWNSTAIRS.” James bellowed from downstairs.

Aleks sighed, but knew that if he denied his boyfriend that he’d only come up stairs and cause havoc. Setting down his bear, Aleks stood up from the chair and made his way downstairs. He could almost feel how smug the others were that they didn’t have to move.

James only got louder while Aleks was making his way downstairs, almost as if he were expecting Aleks to pop into existence as soon as he said his name. “ALEKSANDR!”

“What?!” It wasn’t nearly as loud as James was, but then again, Aleks never was. It was considerably loud for Aleks, though. James was almost thrown back by how annoyed Aleks sounded.

“I have a present for you, you asshole.” James said as soon as Aleks met him where he stood at the glass door that led to the backyard. The blinds were drawn, almost as if they were hiding something.

Aleks was doubtful of this. Well, he wasn’t really doubtful that James had a gift, but more that Aleks would probably not enjoy said gift. Their history of gift giving normally never ended well. “What is it?” Aleks grimaced.

James smiled and pulled the door and blinds back, opening the door to the cold air and…

“James is that a fucking tree.” Aleks said, noticing the very sturdy and large tree now planted in the back yard.

James hand moved in front of him and started to fake-sing overdramatically. “On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, A Partridge in a Pear Tree!” James took note of Aleks’ unchanged attitude of general done-ness. “What, do you not like it?”

Aleks gave James a look that James immediately understood.

“I’m trying to be romantic, you fuck!”

Aleks rolled his eyes. “It’s like 5 days until Christmas, how the fuck are you gonna do all 12 days?”

James shrugged and continued on, this time more matter-of-fact like. “You’re only getting 5 of the days. I’m not made out of fucking money.”

“Yeah, really romantic James.”

James laughed. “I do try.”

Day one was a bust. Turns out Russian Twinks don’t like pear trees. Or the very carefully placed toy partridge that James had stuck at the top.

However, for day two, James was hopeful.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: 2 Turtle Doves

Aleks was in bed, playing on his phone at a time he should really be getting up and getting ready for work that day at the Cow Chop house, but… alas, Twitter.

It was when Aleks was almost beginning to snore that James decided to burst through the door singing at the top of his lungs.

“On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: 2 Turtle Doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!” James very carefully took 2 thin boxes out of the bags he had in his arms and throw them directly at Aleks’ face.

Aleks braced for impact as the boxes flew and impacted in the pillows next to where his face had been. “Are you trying to fucking kill me?!” Aleks complained, but his tongue went dry when he saw the gift of today. “Chocolate turtles?” the corners of Aleks’ lips quirked up in a half-assed smile. “Not bad, James.”

James puffed his chest out and fell into bed next to Aleks. “James Wilson, master of love.”

Aleks was halfway through his 2nd turtle when he realized- “There better not be another fucking tree in the backyard, James.”

James pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. “Like I said- I’m not made of money, Aleks. You’re only getting these gifts once. Do you have any idea how much it was to have people put that tree in the backyard on short notice? We’d be in debt for the rest of our lives.”

Day 2, was a winner.

But, for Day 3… James was skeptical on Aleks liking it.

On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: Three French Hens

Aleks was comfortable on the couch in the Cow Chop house, minding his own business when James ran in.

“Aleks.” He said, very proudly. A mischievous smile twinged at his lips and Aleks gave him a disapproving look.

Aleks let out a loud groan. “What did you do now?”

James shrugged and his smile intensified. “I dunno what you’re talking about, Aleksandr. Why don’t you look in the backyard?”

Aleks’ disapproving looked turned to a scared one as he anticipated what was to come. “What did you do?” He repeated, but got up and looked through the blinds of the glass door.

James started laughing as Aleks gave him a look of shock. “James… Are… Are those fucking chickens?!” Aleks’ voice rose several octaves, and he threw his arms up in disbelief. “Where the fuck did you get chickens?”

James began to sing the song, and his laughter intertwined its way through the song. “On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,” James’ arms pointed at the door and he continued, giving jazz hands now. “Three French Hens!”

Aleks eyes scanned the backyard where a chicken coop now resided with a large fence surrounding it. 3 chickens who seemed very happy to be there clucked on normally, as if they were just supposed to be in their fucking back yard.

“Don’t worry, they’re only rentals.” James said at the near-death stare that Aleks gave him.

Aleks’ face contorted as he grew even more confused. “Where the fuck did you rent chickens?!”

Day 3… As James had expected… did not work out well.

Day 4 seemed a little more likely to have Aleksandr approval.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: Four Calling Birds

When Aleks woke up at about 3 pm on Christmas Eve he woke up… Skeptical. He was worried about what James had up his sleeve.

He rolled out of bed and grumbled his way around the house. He knew today was going to be some more birds, and he had his eye out for the fuckers.

They weren’t supposed to go to the Cow Chop house at all today on account of it being Christmas Eve, so that means James planned for it to be at their house. If James had birds stashed away at their fucking house Aleks would fucking kill James.

There’s nothing romantic about bird shit on his nice, clean, wood floors. No thank you.

Aleks searched up and down the house, but… no birds were in sight. Aleks discovered James downstairs, watching TV in the living room.

“Where are they, James.” Aleks accused, finger pointing at James. “Where are the fucking birds. I know you bought birds and put them…” He threw his arms up. “Somewhere.”

James’ face turned into a vision of mock-shock, his lips turning into a wide ‘O’ and his hand curling in on his chest. He couldn’t help the slight smile on his lips. “Who? Me?” James faked innocence. “I would never do something like that, Aleksandr.”

Aleks couldn’t help glaring at James and James just soaked it all in.

“Someone hasn’t checked their phone.” James tilted his head towards his boyfriend. “Have they?”

Aleks’ heart now started to race. “What did you do to my phone?” He quickly darted back upstairs to where he had left his phone charging, leaving a grinning James back in the living room.

When Aleks got back to their bedroom he was pleased to find it in one piece, but it kept giving off the notification flash that informed him something had happened on twitter.

For only the second time in the 4 days James had been doing this, Aleks was pleasantly surprised when he discovered the present.

There were tweets. They all contained a varying degree of niceties, all from a certain James Wilson. 

Aleks let out a sigh of relief that his surprise hadn’t been anything bad.

Definitely better than the hens.

After making the discovery Aleks headed downstairs to show James his appreciation.

And just like that, after 4 very long days, it was finally Christmas.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me: 5 Golden Rings

Aleks kind of hoped James took this one seriously.

So far James had 2 Aleks considered winners and 2 he considered shitty, so honestly, Aleks didn’t know what to expect.

Aleks woke up in James arms and that was the best start to a Christmas morning he could’ve imagined.

It was warm and comforting, a stark contrast to the cold air surrounding the bed. Aleks ignored the hunger clawing at his stomach and turned around in bed to burrow deep into James’ warmth.

That woke James up and he grumbled something under his breath before glancing at the clock on the bedside table. Looking at the date on the clock started a fire up from under him and he quickly (but carefully) maneuvered himself out from Aleksandr’s grip and then bounded downstairs to prepare the final gift.

It took a whole 3 more hours for Aleks to get out of bed, but hey, that’s Aleks for you. He eventually rolled out of bed with only a small of obscenities at the sun (for waking him up, of course) bubbling out of his mouth.

When Aleks got downstairs he swore that it wasn’t the same house he had went to bed in.

Him and James really weren’t ones for decorating, sure there was the tree, but there wasn’t much else decorating their house. Or, at least, there hadn’t been. Going downstairs Aleks marveled at the lights and tinsel stringing their ways up and down the walls in intricate patterns, someone had put a lot of thought into all of this. James had put a lot of thought into this, Aleks realized.

“James?” He called out to his boyfriend.

James didn’t answer it, but Aleks discovered him in an oversized Christmas sweater in the living room hurrying to put up some last minute tinsel above the burning fireplace.

James put it up and turned to meet Aleks, trying to act suave as he leaned casually against the fireplace. “Oh hey.” He said, as if all of this were normal.

Aleks gestured around. “Um?” He said, but with a smile wide on his face. Even if Aleks hadn’t expected it, it wasn’t unwelcome. Aleks had learned to live with James’ antics. “What is this?”

James shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s Christmas, Aleksandr.”

Aleks couldn’t help the laugh that came up from his throat. Of course that would be his answer.

Now it was James turn to smile. “Are you ready for your final gift, Aleks?”

Aleks nodded and crossed his arms expectantly.

James very simply pulled out a handful of rings from his jean pocket and held them out for Aleks to take.

Aleks hesitantly held his hand out and accepted them. He held them in his hand, using his other to move them around. They were tiny plastic golden rings.

James watched Aleks’ face for his reaction and started to sing. “On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… 5 Golden Rings!” He finished happily.

Aleks counted them. “Why… why are there only four?”

James’ lips pursed his lips. “Oh. I guess I forgot one.” James shrugged. “It’s cool, I had an extra.” Pulling a box from his pocket, James fell to one knee.

Aleks watched with wide eyes and his lips opened into a gasp as James opened the box to reveal an actual golden ring encrusted in diamonds.

“Will you, Aleksandr Marchant the third, Marry me?”

Aleks felt tears hit his cheeks. “You cheesy motherfucker…” Aleks whispered. “Of course I’ll marry you. Yes.”

Aleks couldn’t believe it, so early in the morning, and James had already made it the best day of his life. 

Something told him that their wedding day would somehow top it, though.

Even if James only gave him 5 days of Christmas rather than 12, it was all worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the crosspost on Tumblr. It also has pictures of the aforementioned tweets if anyone is interested in seeing what James said to Aleks on twitter. (Note: they aren't real tweets. They're edits I made for this fanfic, I'd hate to mislead anyone) :) http://rtsecretsanta2016.tumblr.com/post/154948236504/james-5-days-of-christmas


End file.
